customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ChineseLegolas/It's my turn.
First Update Boom. Title says it all. Here's my VERY late update of my epic Tau-4 Team: Looks like Kaixin somehow snuck into the update. :P Xaedandone (2).JPG|You might have seen Xaedan's preview. But here he is now, in all of his glory! Xaedandone (1).JPG|A back view. I love how this guy turned out. FOUR back mortars, an epic dragon fist. The only thing I hate is the helmet's paint job. But you guys can't tell in the pic. :P Moya (1).JPG|Here's Moya Barracuda! She's the second Tau-4 female Hero built so far. Moya (3).JPG|Pew pew! (Akimbo backup harpoons) Moya (2).JPG|Back view. Again, I'm satisfied with Moya. The ammo belt with the spare harpoons give her a "huntress-y" feel. She's bulky, but not overly so, and the Surge helmet is surprisingly feminine. She took just 80 minutes, the fastest Tau-4 member built. Second Update Dammit Kaixin! Stop being everywhere at once! That's my job! - Kaylenna axel (3).JPG|Behold Axel Faultline. Master of all that is underground. axel (1).JPG|You're not the only one who's figured out the paint combination to a difficult colour, BTD! axel (2).JPG|A back view. Axel is a new character, and I've expanded on him zilch. As such, he's much room for development. His MOC is alright by my standards. Nothing too special, but I'm very proud of his painted pieces, as well as his choice of weapons. (Dayum, those shields!) kaylenna (2).JPG|Here's Kaylenna Whisper, a classic femme fatale. kaylenna (3).JPG|Her "Butterfly"-pattern wing rig. kaylenna (1).JPG|I love this one. The Breez helm was painted PERFECTLY, and the purple stands out SO much. Her weapons, simple, but so fitting. Her building style is very different from the others, and she is the slimmest of all the Tau-4 members. Her very complex past will be developed soon! Third Update No. - Valentina vdone (3).JPG|Valentina Jinx. My favourite so far, by a LOT. vdone (2).JPG|Perfect paint job. Sick weapons. And a missile launcher! vdone (1).JPG|A back view. Valentina was based off of a League champion's music video. She's crazy, a daredevil, and has even been described as Kaixin's evil twin. I love Valentina. The "lolli-saws" (you'll see why they're named that later), and the retro aqua colour just... OMG. kdone (1).JPG|Annnd, here's the LONG overdue Karin Soulweaver. So... look's kind simple, huh. Well... guess again... kdone (2).JPG|BOOM. Her 20-ton weapon! The long silver thing she's holding is NOT a whip, it's actually the Dreadnaught hook-up wire. That doesn't stop her from using it as a whip, though... kdone (3).JPG|There's little for me to comment on Karin, as Karin herself is the most basic and the smallest of all the Tau-4 members as was the whole point, to offset the fact that she has the most powerful weapon. However, I would like to point of that I did make good use of the clear elements, and the little kneepad piece was a nice touch, in my opinion. Please comment! Feedback is welcome. Oh yeah, and if you've read Dread Not, small tidbits of reviews woud be much appreciated. Ty! Category:Blog posts